This invention relates to vehicles, and particulary to circuits for operating various accessories, such as flashing lights, monitoring devices, in vehicles such as motor vehicles.
Modern motor vehicles, particularly private cars and trucks, utilize indicators, monitoring devices, or both, either as extra accessories or as part of legally prescribed equipment. The operation of such devices depends on the presence of a periodically recurring electrical signal.
Examples of such devices are an electrical time-piece which switches on a heating system at a predetermined time, and turn indicators and flashers which are turned on and off at a predetermined rate. Such devices operate independently. Thus these devices are usually connected to individual control apparatuses. However, it can be seen that, depending on the number of such devices, the expenditures on control apparatuses may represent a considerable proportion of the electrical system for the car, and at the same time represent a number of possible sources of failure.
An object of the invention is to reduce this expenditure.
Another object of this invention is to increase the reliability of the devices concerned.
Still another object of the invention is to eliminate the before mentioned shortcomings.